Strange Start and Best Birthday Gift
by TKD Girl-Bieber Fan 4evar
Summary: WELL WHAT HAPPENS IF MILA MET JUSTIN BIEBER IN A DIFFERENT WAY?  THEN WHAT HAPPENS MONTHS LATER TO THE BOTH OF THEM ON HER BIRTHDAY?  DO THE BOTH OF THEM STAY FRIENDS OR WILL THEY ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING ABOUT THEIR FEELINGS...  SUMMARY SUCKS!  REVIEW PLZ


Alright, this is just a random one-shot that I did... I did it while babysitting one night... Hope you guys like :D Je t'aime Justin Bieber :D haha

* * *

Strange Start and Best Birthday

It was a typical Saturday at the mall with my friends. I was sitting outside a store with a notebook and my Justin Bieber: First Step 2 Forever. I admit that I'm a major fan of his but there's a difference between me and his other fans. The said difference was that I knew that I was never going to meet him and he would never fall for me. That was the difference.

There was a group of girls about my age. They would look at me, whisper, laugh, and then look at me. It was starting to make me worry and hurt. I was half tempted to walk into the store my friends were in, but it would render useless though. So I just sat out there on the bench waiting for my friends.

After a couple of minutes past by, the group of girls started walking towards me. I put my nose deeper into my book. I hope they were just walking away and not towards me. I started humming One Time to myself, trying to distract myself.

"Hey you, are you a Justin Bieber fan?" one of the girls asked me. I barely nodded my head to answer her question. I started to get nervous about why they were talking to me. I could feel somebody watching me, but I just shook off the feeling I was having.

One of the other girls sneered at me, "Let me guess, you think your going to meet him. Then Justin is going to happen to fall in love with you? That would never happen to a nerd like you. He doesn't even like nerds." I clenched on to my book even tighter. I could almost feel myself in tears. Why were the girls being so mean to me? I didn't even understand why. I've never done a thing to them. Plus, I don't even know them.

Then another girl said, "Your so freaking ugly!" I gave up trying to hold back my tears. So I just let them fall down my face.

I couldn't come up with anything to say to defend myself. I'm fifteen, wear glasses, and had odd different color browns in my hair. I was your basic nerd. My mind was in other places, so I didn't realize that two boys sat down beside me and that one of the boys had grabbed my hand..

"Hey babe. Sorry it took me so long to get here. Me and Ryan got caught up looking at some new games." the boy holding my hands, kissed me on the cheek, and whispered in my ear, "What's your name, shawty?"

I couldn't help but blush after the boy did that. "Hey you's." I kissed him on the cheek and then whispered in his ear, "Mila, yours?" He smiled and winked at me. He looked familiar to me. I couldn't really see his eyes or hair, but it was his voice that sounded familiar like something I should know.

He turned to face the group of girls, "So you guys messing with my girl?" He started to frown at them. Why was this boy that doesn't even know me sticking up for me/ On top of that he was pretending to be my boyfriend. Who does this boy think he is? Was why was I pretending that he was my boyfriend?

He let go of my hand and then he put his arm around me. I started blushing even worse then normal. None of the girls said a word. The the other boy, who apparently was Ryan, said, "And for your information, Justin does like nerds. Plus she ain't ugly, she's beautiful." He smiled at me.

Then the boy glared at Ryan. Ryan shrugged at the annoyed boy. "Well if you guys aren't going to say anything, then leave and don't ever pick on my girl ever again. Got it?" the boy said to them.

One girl turned around and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We'll leave, won't say we'll leave her alone though." Those girls started to leave.

I let out a sigh. Today is so not my day. I waited for the boy to take his arm off me. When he didn't, I sightly caughed, but he looked at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes at him, "Thanks for helping me... What's your name?"

He looked shocked, "You don't know who I am?" I shrugged my shoulders. Was I supposed to know who this boy was?

Ryan smirked, "Hey! You should! My friend is the most wanted boy by teenage girls. How can you not know who he is? Are you even a normal teenager?" My mouth had dropped open. Was he trying to call me stupid?

"Ryan! Just shut your mouth! Your not helping at all. Apparently Mila is a normal girl. Look at what's she was or is reading." the mystery boy said to Ryan.

My mind was racing. These boys couldn't be who I thought they are. I couldn't do anything, but guess and hope that I'm right. I looked at Ryan, "Your Ryan Butler?" He smirked, nodded his head, and winked at me.

Then if that was Ryan, the boy next to me must have been who I thought it was. I turned to look at the boy who was sitting next to me. The boy was on his cell phone. He put it back in his pocket and smiled at me. I started blushing uncontrolably. I couldn't help it. I put my stuff in my bag, so I wouldn't have to hold it on my lap anymore.

"Who do you thingk I am?" the boy said, taking off his hat and flipping his hair. I couldn't believe that it was him.

"Your Justin Bieber?" I said very slowly. He nodded his head. Justin looked like he was waiting for me to scream his name. I don't think I would have even if I had it in me.

Justin just starred at me waiting for me. He had cute brownish colored eyes. I don't usually like brown eyes. I felt my heart spead up a lot. Heat rushed to my face. Once again, I was blushing up a storm.

"Okay, Ryan. I think your right about her not being a normal teenage girl. She isn't screaming." I glared at him. Justin started laughing at me. "Okay, I'd say she's somewhat normal because she's blushing."

I started blushing even harder. I slapped him on the arm playfully, "Sorry if my reaction wasn't what you wanted. I thought you wanted people to like you as an average teenager." I rolled my eyes. Then I had a plan. I opened my mouth and I started screaming on the top of my lungs, "Oh my God! It's..."

I never got to finish my sentence because a little pop star decided that it would be a good time to put his lips against mine. To tell you the truth I really didn't mind that he was kissing me to just to get me to shut me up. Don't get me wrong. I totally didn't expect him to kiss me. I thought he was just use his hand to cover my mouth.

So I decided that I was going to mess with Justin. I slowly started to kiss him back. He smiled into the kiss. I couldn't help, but smirk into the kiss also. "Oh really guys? You guys just met each other!" Ryan complained.

That was it. I couldn't help it, but pull away and start laughing. Ryan was really stupid. "I just kissed her to shut her mouth. If I hadn't, we would be running for our lives right now." Justin said. The way he said it made it sound like he was saving them from something really terrible.

"Whatever. Ryan and I both know that you..." I broke off the sentence. My friends were walking out of the store. I stood up and smiled, "Well it was nice meeting the both of you boys! My friends are done."

"Aw, that sucks. I was hoping that we could have a longer time with you." Ryan said immaturely. I couldn't help but laugh at him a little bit.

I turned back to Justin. He had his hands in his back pockets. I really didn't want to leave him because I knew I wouldn't ever see him again. Justin opened his arms inviting me into a hug. I hugged him. I didn't want him to let me go.

I snuck a piece of paper into his back pocket, it had my number. I pulled away from him. He smiled at me because he knew what I did. Something told me I should check my pockets. "Well hopefully we can meet again." Justin said hopefully.

I nodded my head. I ran off towards my friends, waving bye to Justin and Ryan. I was surprised when they didn't ask me who those boys were, but it didn't break my heart at all. We started singing Baby on the way out of the mall.

My hands found their way to my back pockets. Then I found a note in my left pocket. So I pulled it out and unfolded it. It said,

Mila,

Call me soon!

Justin

At the bottom of the note was his number. I couldn't keep my giggle to myself. I was just so happy that Justin wanted to talk to me again so soon. I knew that the second I got home, I would be on my home phone calling him.

Months have gone by and everyday, Justin and I have talked every time before he went on stage and before I went to bed. During those months, I fell for Justin and somehow got a boyfriend and it wasn't Justin either. When I told him, Justin wasn't to happy about it. Our phone calls were cut short during that time. Then the guy broke up with me.

Justin sat there the whole night talking to me after my first heartbreak. He kept saying that he was going to beat in the guys face. I giggled about it because I knew he didn't have it in him to hurt anybody. I was kind of happy to know he was there for me.

Then today was my birthday. I was sixteen as of today. I knew I was going to be spending it by myself. I wished Mr. Justin Bieber was here, but I knew that he was going to be to busy with his tour.

I sighed and jumped out of bed. I went downstairs and saw there was a note on the kitchen counter. The note of course said what I already knew the whole family took off for the day. It was nothing new for them to leave me at home alone. So it really didn't bother me... Okay it did bother me quite a bit, but I knew I would get over it. It was my birthday. I should be happy.

I was hungry. So I raided the fridge. That's when I decided that I wanted some ice cream. So I grabbed the pint that was in the freezer and jumped on the couch.

I flipped on a music channel. Not much to my surprise, Justin's voice was singing Baby. For some reason it made me think about my first kiss. I'm kinda embarrassed about it. Sadly to say my first kiss was my first and only kiss. Justin was the one to give it to me, that day at the mall when he had helped me. I couldn't help but blush and giggle to myself.

I shoved a spoon into my mouth full of chocolate ice cream. Oh did I wish that Justin was there with me. It really sucked having a best friend/crush that was famous because he was always need somewhere else. You can't complain because you knew what you were getting into. These were the days that I wish he was just a normal boy, but nope he just had to be famous.

I sighed and put the ice cream on the side table. Then grabbed my mom's computer from against the couch. I logged on to my twitter to see if anything was new. I updated my status to 'happy b-day 2 me! :(' At last minuted I decided to check Justin's. He had updated his status not even thirty minutes ago. It said, 'happy b-day Mila! Off to surprise my special friend! ;)' I frowned, at least he remembered my birthday before he ran off to go do something for his special "friend"

I grabbed the ice cream and started eating it again. Tears were forming in my eyes. Rumors have been going around that Justin and Jasmine were secretly dating. Then out of nowhere pictures are out on the internet of them kissing. When I asked him about it, he just denied everything. He probably didn't think that I read magazines. I found an interview he did. They asked him about it. He answered that him and her weren't dating... yet. That broke my heart and about soon after I had gotten a boyfriend.

I felt stupid for falling for him. Even I knew that he wouldn't be able to fall for me. It was just really annoying. Loving somebody that will never feel same way isn't that hard, if they are like Justin.

O and did I forget to mention he admitted he was dating her. I got mad and hung up on him. He kept calling til I picked the house phone up. When I did, he started apologizing about not telling me sooner. Then finally they broke up. Not even five minute after they broke up with each other, I got a phone call from jasmine saying they broke up.

Jasmine and I became friends. She told me she broke up with him because he was always distracted and torn looking. I didn't know what was going on.

Then Justin called before I went to bed. He had told me he had been stuck with feelings for another girl and he couldn't get over her. For some reason, I was happy.

I was no longer paying attention to the music. My thoughts were else where at the time. I barely heard the phone going off on the couch next to me. I picked up the phone quickly and answered, "Hey?"

"Hey girly! What are you doing birthday girl?" a boy said happily. My heart lept for joy. I was thinking about the devil and the devil calls me.

"Justin! I'm sitting on the couch eating some ice cream! What is my favorite little pop star doing?" I asked him. My doorbell rang. I jumped up from the couch.

"Surprising a really good friend that I care about." i could hear the major grin in his voice. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the boy, who couldn't see me.

I didn't bother fixing my clothes. I swung open the front door. My mouth dropped and I started crying. "Justin!" I jumped on him and gave him a hug. "I can't believe you came! I didn't think you would be here!"

I pulled away. Justin kept looking at me. I started to blush because I realized that my tank top raised above my belly button and I hadn't pulled down my shirt. So I quickly pulled down my tank top.

Justin blushed slightly and flipped his hair, "Well, I couldn't miss your birthday for anything in the world." I laughed at him. This boy never seemed to stop flirting. I stepped on to the porch and sat on the steps.

He sat down on the steps next to me. "What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" That's when I realized that I was crying. I giggled at how he thought he was the one who upset me.

"No, no. I'm just happy that you came. I thought you wouldn't be here because you'd be busy doing something for your tour." I said. Justin wiped away my tears that had been falling down my cheeks. I sighed out loud. He kept his hand on my cheek. I leaned my face into his hand and starred into Justin's eyes. I had realized that his eyes darkened when he thought about something or was troubled about something. Justin's eyes were a golden brown when he was happy, which was most of the time.

I was worried because his eye's were a dark brown. "What are you thinking about?" I whispered. I didn't tear my gaze away from him. I thought I would miss something.

He rubbed my cheek with his thumb. I started blushing right then. "Trying to decided if I should tell you..." I looked at him confused, what was he trying to tell me. Justin leaned in closer to me. My heart was racing in my chest. I could feel his breath on my lips. "I love you, Mila."

He then kissed me. I was so shocked. He was my best friend that I fell for. Just was also seventeen and I just turned sixteen. It didn't matter at all. I began to kiss him back.

We sat there kissing for a minute or so. Then Justin pulled away smiling at me, "I'll take that as you feel the same way?" he looked hopeful as he waited for my answer.

I grinned at him and hugged him, "Of course, I do!" He hugged me tightly.

"So will you be my Shawty?" I rolled my eyes at him. Justin laughed, "Never mind, I already know the answer to that question." I giggled and pecked him on the lips.

I had a feeling that this was going to be the best birthday. What was I saying? It was already the best birthday, and nothing could ruin it for me.

* * *

Well hope you guys liked... Please Review!

**AND I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER!**


End file.
